someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Traffic Jam
When I was about 10 years old my parents asked me and my siblings if we wanted to go shopping with them one evening. I was the only one who didn't want to go. They decided that they could leave me alone at home for the very first time in my life. I asked them when they would be back home. They weren't sure themselves but they told me it would be around 8.30pm. Back then that was about the time I had to go to bed, so they told me that I had to be asleep when they would arrive. A little under half an hour later they left and I was left alone. I immediately took a bag of potato chips and a can of soda. I then turned on the tv, put in my favorite movie and began watching. Time quickly passed by and the next time I checked it was already past 9pm. I didn't really think anything else than "they're probably just stuck in a traffic jam". I started watching another movie but less than halfway into it I stopped due to feeling a bit sleepy. While I was walking towards the stairs to my room in the corner of my eyesight I saw the clock. It was 10pm. I went into my room closed the curtains and sat in my bed. I began to feel slightly worried, and that bit of worry quickly became fear. Fear of them having gotten into some kind of accident. I turned on the lights in my room and to find comfort I took my two favorite plush animals, a cat and a dog. After playing with them for a little while I felt calm again. I turned off the lights an laid myself in bed, due to being very sleepy at that point my eyes quickly became heavy. I then closed my eyes but instead of seeing perfect blackness I saw the image of my parents and sibling severely injured in a car crash, then I saw them all and then ridden over by a car and another scene I rather not describe. My enormous amount of imagination made the images only more realistic and horrifying. I jumped out of my bed out of fear and turned the lights back on. I decided to sit in one of the chairs in my room and tried to recall what I like the most. I meant to do this to try and forget what I just saw. At first this seemed to work but then the pictures came back into my mind and some new ones where added. I ran downstairs, turned on the tv and continued watching the movie I began a little while ago. By this point I've already forgotten about how tired I was. Watching the movie as a way to calm myself but was in vain. I then for some reason decided the best thing to do was call them. I first called my father. I heard his phone ringing, he often forgot to take it with him but this was just the worst time to do that. I knew my mom wouldn't have her's with her either so I tried calling her phone. Of course she didn't answer. I sat back into the couch and before I knew it I was knocked out because of a lack of sleep. I woke up a bit later due to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked at the clock on the other side of the room, it was 11pm. For some reason the thought of it being the police there to tell me what happened to the rest of my family flashed into my mind. I ignored it and ran to the door. I looked the little peekhole and saw my sister and mother perfectly fine. The feeling of extreme happiness rushed through my body. I opened the door and acted like nothing was wrong with me apart from being a bit sleep depraved. Without even asking them anything I went to bed and slept peacefully. The next day I asked what happened, apparently there was a car accident at the highway they were driving on. http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheCrimsonCreeperCategory:Real Life